


oh, starry eyes, blurry eyes

by rainbowrabblerouser



Series: a couple rebel top gun pilots ~ flying with nowhere to be, uh-uh [2]
Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Engagement, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gay Poe Dameron, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, POV Poe Dameron, Pining, projecting onto Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser
Summary: Poe wants to propose to Finn, but he wants it to be perfect.His friends beg him to just do it already.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: a couple rebel top gun pilots ~ flying with nowhere to be, uh-uh [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703725
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	oh, starry eyes, blurry eyes

**Author's Note:**

> listen to "No Drug Like Me" by Carly Rae Jepsen while reading
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mVocX_uNTIU

Poe remembers the flashing lights and the impact of the crash, but nothing else. He just knows he made a new friend and he was hot and fiery and a surprisingly good shot, y’know, for a...stormtrooper.

He never knew he’d end up falling for him a while later.

Finn is unlike anyone he had ever met. Kind, but strong. Tough, but soft. Just really, very Finn. Nothing else could describe it and he was a major in Basic before he was enlisted into the Resistance.

It wasn’t unlike him to be pining for someone. After all, he had a reputation. So much so that Yolo Ziff made him the pin-up advertisement to draw in people to join. Hottest piece of propaganda there ever was. Most of the new recruits were men and he stifled giggles as Leia facepalmed at the sudden uptick of people willing to lay their life down for his dick.

Really. He had a reputation. Poe Dameron. Rebellious fly-boy. No strings or wires or whatever attached to him. Just a lover for a fling and you’ll never see him again unless he was wanted on the holonet or he was being celebrated. 

But Finn didn’t know anything about that side of him. The fake version of him that was rumored to be a spice runner when he really was just an accidental getaway flyer. He wasn’t actually a dirty criminal, but if it made Finn feel hot under his jacket, then so be it. Sure, he was a bad boy.

He was most definitely not.

Rey would learn that soon enough. Despite his qualms, he was a nice dude, reading books to sick kids, helping Rose when she cried about her sister, repairing any and every droid that beeps at the wrong note.

She knew he was a kind man, deep down. So she supported him, even when it was something stupid. Especially if it was something moronic enough to get on Finn’s nerves. They dared each other to pull pranks and laugh when Luke or Leia caught them doing them. The twins would just chuckle, give each other a knowing look, thinking about how they used to do the same thing to Han. Poe was relieved.

He had heard stories about Han and Luke. How Han and Leia weren’t really together like people said. How it was all a front. How Luke was in love with Han and Han was too cowardly to show it. It was a scandal in a book he had read as a teen, desperate to understand his feelings for other guys.

It was the yearning that got the best of him. The way he’d sob into his pillow at the thought of having to give his mother’s wedding ring to some girl he didn’t really love – for the sake of appearances. How he’d get dirty looks everywhere for his skin and his love. How he would be alone forever. Just a sad man flying to God knows where. Like his hero. Like Luke.

But then something amazing happened.

Finn bumped into his life and he felt whole again.

He lay with him in what became their room. Their bed. They’d experiment quite a lot and he’d take him out on dates. Finn had never been on one before. As the charmer he was, he just had to do it.

Rey and Rose would pretend not to notice the way Poe’s hands lingered on Finn’s, then rag on him endlessly as soon as Finn was out of earshot. 

Even Leia and Luke got on him, they begged him to just do something. Don’t make the mistake Luke had. Just tell the damn guy already. We can see it clear as day. His love for him was brighter than a goddamn kyber crystal’s glow in the night. Luke would threaten to just say it, but he knew better.

He understood him all too well.

The longing looks, the touches, the way he’d feel so cold when he had to let go for just a second. It was too much.

Yet it was just enough for Poe.

For the first time in his short life, he felt something burning inside of him. Something that felt more exciting than flying in the air. A warmth that fueled his desire. It was brand new. But it felt...familiar...somehow.

He wished Finn would make the first move.

Kiss me.

Just please, do it.

Break the tension so I don’t have to be the one to risk it all.

They had something good going on.

It was when other people would ask – that was when it was all too clear.

The missions they’d go on where the locals would give them one bed to sleep in and offer them couples’ prizes that they would take out of politeness. The way Finn would hold him as they danced to music they had never heard before. And how Poe wished it would last forever.

One day, Finn asks about the ring. The chain around his neck weighed down on his conscience. He had promised his mother that he’d give it to someone before he turned 35. He was 33. Of course, he was cutting it too close.

Somewhere out there, she was looking down at him and just begging him to propose to Finn already. Her, along with everyone in the Resistance had already asked. Maz would holocall him every month as a reminder. 

Chewbacca had shaken him up one day when he spent too long on a turn of their game because he was staring at Finn for quite some time.

Yeah, he had it bad. 

He just didn’t want to fuck it all up. They had something good going on.

Finn would sleep next to him and keep him warm. Then, they’d hold hands while they walked like it was nothing. Their occasional kisses were just perks. It was typical behavior.

So was the crying when one of them was hurt. Falling asleep in a chair next to the other’s hospital bed. Holding the other’s hand while they were being patched up in the medbay. Kissing in the cockpit. Holding each other up from meetings because they were fooling around in the locker room.

Stargazing and spending long nights just talking about what they’d do after this was all over. Poe wanted to take Finn to Endor. Probably propose to him there. Maybe show him the planets he had been missing. 

Hang out with Rey and Rose before they went on their honeymoon. 

Show him what he meant to him. 

Kiss him for real.

Marry the love of his life. 

Poe dreams about all of it as he dozes off with Finn in his lap on the couch in the break room. Of course, Rey finds them and has BB-8 take a photo.

BB-8 projects it when he’s bored and needs to bother someone. 

Poe wants it framed and hung up on their wall when they eventually settle down somewhere nice and warm and sunny.

Finn doesn’t notice a thing is off when Poe acts nervous for a week, nerves wracked as he prepares to pop the question.

The other pilots berate his sloppy swerving as he gets too distracted and draws loops in the clouds. Rey pokes him with a pencil during meetings and Luke and Leia send him to the medbay for a check-up. Rose fears he’s concussed, but he’s just in love.

BB-8 keeps showing the photo while he repairs his X-Wing. 

Finn shows up and leans against the side, draped like some dramatic actress in an old movie he once saw – Casablanca. 

Poe supposed he was like the man in the movie: sharp, mysterious, dashing. Finn was like the woman: innocent, beautiful, curious. The only difference was that they were together. Poe made sure of it.

He’s sweating as he looks up to see Finn, looking hot as ever, though he feels like a goddamn mess. Finn gasps as Poe leans in close to kiss him.

“Someone could see.”

“I don’t care. There was a betting pool. Rey won.”

“Of course, she did. She’s a cheater. She knows everything.”

Finn cups his face and they makeout against the wall. BB-8 had left a long while ago to help Rey fix something. They were all alone.

Rather than lead him into the cockpit and they end up redefining the name of the part of the ship in their own little special way, Poe pretends he drops a wrench and then takes out the ring.

It’s a beautiful little thing that Rose helped him shape and Rey helped him with the gem. It was a kyber crystal that glows different colors in the light. 

It was perfect.

The round part was like a gear, but more elegant. 

Finn gasps and yells, “Yes” before he can even say anything. 

They end up in the cockpit again.

Poe is happy for once. 

He is satisfied for a long, long time.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> did I make Poe an English major? yes.
> 
> did I make him gay? Oscar Isaac did.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mVocX_uNTIU
> 
> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser
> 
> taking requests!


End file.
